laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton series
The Professor Layton series is a series of puzzle-adventure games centered around the professor, Hershel Layton, and his apprentice, Luke Triton. They were created by puzzle master, Akihiro Hino and are developed by Nintendo and Level-5. So far, game releases are as follows: * Japan: 5 (not including the cell phone game) * North America: 3 * Europe/Australia: 3 The series also has literature and a single movie available only on DVD, released outside of North America. The Movie is only available on DVD in Japan and Western Europe. Games ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Curious Village The late Baron Augustus Reinhold had recently passed away, leaving only a single message as his will. Somewhere in the city he has hid his Golden Apple, and whoever finds it will inherit his entire fortune. As Layton and co. make their way to the curious village of St. Mystere, they uncover the secrets of the seemingly quaint town. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Layton gets an urgent call from his former teacher, Dr. Andrew Schrader but, when Layton finds him, he is lying dead in his study with pieces of torn photograph on his desk. Layton was sent a letter from Schrader with a train ticket on the Molentary Express. He sets out to find the killer and thief who killed Schrader and stole Pandora's Box, the artifact which the game is set around and the item that Schrader was researching before his death. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Professor Layton and Luke receive a mysterious letter supposedly from Luke 10 years into the future. The duo is told to go to Midland Clock Shop, where they enter a complete new world. Did they really land in the Future? ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' Main Article: Professor Layton and the Last Specter Professor Layton receives a letter from an old friend telling about the myth of a Specter that acts on command of a special flute. He decides to investigate this case with his new assistant Emmy. ''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle Layton and co. head to Montdol (a city called City of Miracles because it turned from a small inn to a huge city) to find the so called "Masked Gentleman", a unknown person who uses the Mask of Miracle, which is said to have the ability to grant wishes to whoever wears it, to make evil like turning people into stones or make them float in the air. Movies ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Layton get's an invitation from one of his old students, Janice Quatlane, who needs his help with the "strange things" that have been happening. He and Luke attend Janice's Opera while Emmy remains in London to search for the young girls that had gone missing recently. Books ''Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery ''Professor Layton and the Wandering Castle'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Wandering Castle ''Professor Layton and the Phantom Deity'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Phantom Deity ''Professor Layton and the Forest of Illusion'' Main article: Professor Layton and the Forest of Illusion Chronology This is the current chronology of the series: #''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' #''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' (Movie) #''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle'' #''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' #''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' #''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' The exact chronology of the Books is unknown. de:Professor Layton (Spiele) Category:Browse